I just can't get you out of my head
by almostblackandwhite
Summary: New title!  Katherine and Bree had too much to drink and woke up in one bed! But the next day gave them some time to think it all out. Before they meet again in the evening...   Rated M because of the last chapter, just as a precaution!
1. Shall we drink?

_**Bree's & Kath's drunk one time  
**__Kathree fun - I started this just for my own personal amusement but I'm happy if someone else likes it too!_  
_Also starts as drunken one time thing, but it will turn into more..._

(I want to add that I wrote this little story before I even ever heard of Katherine's actual really happening switch to feminine, honestly, and feel now a bit like having the foreseeing ;)) Also when I wrote, we just started with season 6 here on tv so that's why this is set in some pseudo-future with Bree being divorced from Orson and Katherine still being her friend (well... I hadn't seen the car-scratching episode yet, you see) Here you go!)

Chapter 1

It is another clear and noble night in Fairview, as they always are, when there is an event exclusively organised by the catering company of Bree van de Kamp and Katherine Mayfair. The evening takes place in a glorious ballroom, everything's very chic, and Bree and Katherine are wearing beautiful dresses, as usual, and are just busily running around and checking things here and there. Their staff is busy as well, trying to bring everything to perfection, as to satisfy their perfection-loving bosses, and yet are those two controlling everything, talking to the hosts and chatting with the appearantly very rich guests.

The right time for the official opening is near, and Bree feels again the urge to perfect the arrangment on the buffet table, as she is placing some plates, bowls and cuterly in a perfect straight line, while inside the kitchen, Katherine takes the opportunity to handle the beverages on her own. She just stands next to a table with twelve punch bowls on it, all filled with an red-orange fluid. Katherine turns to Sam, one of the staff:

"Are these the punch bowls for the second table unit?"

"Yeah."

"You go check on the ice, I'll take care of that!"

As Sam goes away, Katherine goes sure he really is out of the kitchen and then takes a bottle of rum. She starts pouring it into the bowls, and puts different doses in every bowle, whispering and smirking, while she's going from one bowle to the next...

"Mr and Mrs Jennson, you could use a bit more to thaw... oh, the mayor, not too much for you, we all well remember last year's christmas party. Mrs Cox - she doesn't have a sense for it anymore anyway. And last but not least, nothing... for us. Bree can tell me as often as she likes that she's over it!", she smirks, finishes and leaves the kitchen. In comes Phil, another staff member, and he tastes the punch by taking samples with a ladle. When he comes to the last bowl, he suddenly gets an unhappy look on his face. He puts in a pretty good dash of that rum, then tries again and now looks satisfied.

Bree and Katherine had relaxed with perfectioning and went sitting together with some of the guests on a round table when the waiters bring the bowls to all the tables. Everyone's getting a drink from the bowl and takes a sip (or gulp), but when Katherine does she is shocked! Bree on the other hand expresses her satisfaction:

"Very tasty, isn't it? It's a family recipe!" Her face shows a hint of narcissism.

Katherine remains the only one worried, though of course those guests here hadn't experienced Bree at her high times. One of the guests raises his glass to agree with Bree:

"Absolutely delicious!" Katherine's facial expression says "wonderful".

As the evening goes on, they keep on drinking and Katherine gives herself a hard time trying to stop Bree from taking another glass, but doesn't really get successful, however, when Bree once started enjoying her liquore, she can be very insist. The evening goes on and another guest appears at their table and asks Katherine:

"Ms Katherine, would you mind to dance with a rather clumsy specimen?"

She expresses to him that she prefers to stay with Bree, since her awkward condition. Bree laughs out loudly, and finally Katherine gives up and dips into drinking too...

Later...

It's getting late night, and now most of the guests are gone and it's only Bree and Katherine left at their table. Funny faces, loosen postures and tones give a hint about their present condition, and in the background there's already some cleaning staff working. Katherine sighs and says rather tiredly and tipsy:

"Give me one more glass..."

Bree laughs at her, tipsy too:

"No honey, you already had enough, huh?"

"Sooo what? There's nothing expecting me tomorrow, no guy, no kid, not even a bloody cat" She hiccups. "Soo it doesn't matter! I could drink until the morning and no one would mind or care!..."

Bree drunkenly protests onto that!

"I care! I mean, I m your frieeeend!"

"Yoooou! Look at yourself!" Katherine mocks:

'Nooo! I'm not an alcoholic anymore!!' - baby, you are as blue as that ... that ... that jell-o over there!" She hiccups again...

Bree defenses herself:

"Nooo! I just had a little too much, that's all, and stop yelling at me, I'm entitled to get myself drunk as much as you are, Karl is out of town for business and the house is empty. Agaain... Why DID we dress up like that anyway, since no guy asked for a single dance tonight?"

Katherine lays her head onto Bree's shoulder and nestles there, and Bree continues with her speech, but it sounds more like whining now.

"But we still are desirable, right!" She hiccups too. Katherine huddles comfortably against Bree.

"YES! You knooow, ...you look stunning-lyyy tonight!" Katherine looks at her in awe (and a bit jealousy too.)

"What is that dress anyway?" She enviously touches the fabric of Bree's dress.

"So silky, so soft..."

Bree's now very drunk, and she smiles amused and leans herself towards Katherine, whose face suddenly is very close to her own, and Katherine says, a bit prattling:

"You know, I just sat there and was thinking about your hair... " Bree seems a bit absent, as she answers:

"Oh, really...?" Katherine loudly sighs.

"I wanted that hair from the first day I saw you" She hiccups... "Awwwwwww, that hair......"

"...yeah?"

"And that pale teint of yours... awww and those lips..."

Bree laughs out loud and very drunken, when Katherine suddenly asks her with impish tone:

"Did you ever kiss a woman?"

Bree laughs absurdely but gives back:

"Not since first grade in college."

"Oh, that s interesting... because I would do it, you know... you know... Maaaybe I ll switch to women anyway " Hiccups. "I mean, all the men in this street are taken, and maybe I should just try something new! " More of that hiccuping...

"You are ridiculous..."

Katherine fights with her drunkenness. "And now... now it s only us left... do you want to end up as an old spinster?"

Bree protests: "But I have Kaaarl!" Katherine laughs meanly.

"Aaaaaaa ha haa ha! No one HAS Karl! He's probably screwing some younger chick right now!...."

Bree looks like she thinks the same.

"You're right! And I'm sitting here all alone... " Katherine looks a bit upset.

"...well with you. Probably we're destined to end up alone..."

Katherine deeply looks into Bree's eyes for a moment, and finally projectingly sighs:

"To hell with it! Ohhh Bree! Let's do it!!"

She lets herself fall towards Bree and kisses her wildly, letting some glowing monster inside herself take over the helm, until there's a squeeze and Bree's chair collapses and falls down, both women with it. Bree cracks into crazy giggling, and from out of view below the tablecloth comes a flood of kissing noises, pleased smacking and cheeky laughter.

THE NEXT MORNING.....

Bree wakes up in her bed with wild hair going in all directions, on her face an expression of great headache . She moans and rubs her head, as she realizes she's been sleeping naked, and finds her dress in the bed. She turns around to see that Katherine's lying next to her! Katherine's arm is somewhat around Bree's hip, and she is lying in a strange position, only wearing undergarments or something. Bree seems shocked.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, bringing Bree back to reality, (the clock shows 11 o clock) and Katherine wakes up too.

She looks at Bree with no expression, totally freezing in her posture, and asks timidly:

"Bree?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any idea what happened last night?"

"No"

Katherine looks confused and a bit freaked out.

"What's your last memory?"

A light turns on on Bree's face and she now slowly recalls the night...

"We were sitting at the table... and drinking that punch which was really good... And you were being very nice, saying my dress was beautiful and everything..."

"yeah..."

They stop talking, but turn to and look at each other like they both exactly know!


	2. It's all coming back to me now

(O god! I just figured now that Bob & Lee aren't neighbours of Bree's. How did I ever come to that conclusion?? Well, I will change it to an _actual _neighbour! But it's kinda less fun.)

Chapter 2

Bree and Katherine, surprisingly awoken in one bed together, now stare at each other as they suddenly remember last night...

(Flashback)

Last night, and Bree and Katherine are appearantly in full swing, having a good time lying on the floor next to the table, Bree's chair being pushed aside carelessly. Bree laughs in pleasure and Katherine plants kisses on her, right between another hysterical burst into giggling and her own hiccups. A cleaning staff guy comes by with a vacuum cleaner and earphones on, and when he sees them, he grins.

Now they are back to Wisteria Lane, arriving in a taxi in front of Bree's house (how exactly they managed to get into it was appearantly lost in their memories though.) Two very tipsy figures climb out of it, both laughing out way to loud for a calm street's sleep, and after paying off the driver, they stumble upon Bree's house, leaning on each other, which makes it not much easier to stay upright. The strap of Bree's dress is a bit slipped, and the girl's hairdos have gone with the wind.

They walk up the front door and Bree searchs very hard for her keys, while Katherine laughs hilariously, gives Bree an adoring look and drews her towards herself to kiss her, which makes Bree moan and she attempts to say "Shhhhhh!" which is only half working because of her laughing too hard.

Finally they get inside the house, close the door, and heading straight upstairs to Bree's bedroom, both totally exhilarated, though they are still laughing like on laughing gas, there's also something in their eyes, which was saying: "I want this now" , and they twirled upstairs and don't stop the madly kissing.

They get somewhat calmer, when they get inside Bree's bedroom, they don't care about the door getting closed, and smile at each other silently, and they kiss again, Katherine strokes back a strand of Bree's pretty mashed up hairdo, holding her neck, and Bree unzips Katherine's dress and they land on the bed...

(Flashback ends)

Katherine and Bree are still staring at each other, wanting to know, if the other one also remembers that whole evening after all and what she is thinking right now. The door bell rings again, but they don't seem to hear it really. Katherine slowly rises her hand and strokes a strand of Bree s hair behind her ear.

Suddenly it's heard how the door is locked up and opened. Bree realizes who it might be.

"Oh my god! It's Karl!!"

Katherine is shocked, she jumps out of the bed, not minding letting Bree see her like that (well for sure she already saw it all last night!) and picking up her dress from the floor, she stumbles out of the room and quickly jumps into another one since Karl is already visible on the stairs, calling out for Bree.

"Hey sugarcube, are you still in bed?"

He has a hard time believing that "Mrs Perfect-household" gives herself time to sleep in and says to himself, "That must've been a looong night"

and says, loudly again, to Bree:

"No problem, you can stay where you are!"

He enters her bedroom, and as soon as he's out of sight of the door, Katherine quietly and with beating heart sneaks out of the room she had fleed into and heads downstairs.

In her bedroom, Bree still lies in bed, when Karl comes in the room and says to her in some impish, asking tone, not knowing at all what his voice is implying...

"Good morning! So I guess last night had been a raving success? You didn't even answer my phone calls."

Bree looks to her mobile phone on the bedside table, it blinks. Karl walks up to her.

"Oh, yeah!... Well, we got a little tipsy... and one thing led to another..." She looks confused.

"You two burned the candle at both ends with the booze last night, huh? ..."

"Yes!"

Karl laughs and says:

"No shame in that. The best things happen when we unlock our minds and tongues a bit! And I really can benefit from your hangover!"

He draws her towards himself and kisses her.

* * *

In Bree's backyard, Katherine, with wild hair and dressed not exactly properly, comes out of Bree's back door, walking through the garden and trying to climb over the fence.

Nick is standing in his garden next door, smoking a cigarette in his pj pants, and as he discovers her, he gives her a suspicious

"Good morning!"

Katherine laughs dismissingly, and climbs faster over the fence, leaving a smiling and slightly amused Nick.


	3. A hard night's day

(Sorry for reloading this chapter! And thanks anyway to those two who already reviewed! But I found just too many mistakes here so I am editing now (and listening to my opera duets album meanwhile.) I also changed and added something, might be worth reading a second time!)

Chapter 3

Sam and Trish are in the kitchen when Bree arrives at the big ballroom of the city hall, where the event had ended last night, leaving behind lots of need for tidying up. Or, today, since she had actually no idea when she had left. The two are whispering and chuckling about something, and Trish giggles immaturely which always drives Bree a bit crazy and makes her wonder why they hired that girl in the first place. She stands outside the door they left ajar, when she catches the last line:

".... and then they kissed! Can you believe it?!", Trish blurts out unbelievingly.

Sam laughs out: "No, surely not", he says seeming to find the idea hilarious.

Bree audibly gasps, half-panicking, but quickly calms herself down and reamains her face, when she pushes the door open and asks in a cool voice:

"Who kissed?" She smirks, but isn't sure if she's hiding her panic completely...

"Ehhm...", Sam starts. "Dammit", comes as a whisper from Trish's direction, Bree was appearantly supposed to not hear it, but Trish was never really clever.

"Well, Rose and Kevin." he confesses, as if it was his fault. He looks guilty, but Bree collects her breath and smiles.

"Really? Never figured those two together." She's the cool boss now.

"Are they fired now?", Trish asks anxiously. Bree looks at her like she would look at a little child and says:

"No, why would you think that? We never really said we have a no-dating rule, dear".

Bree is just relieved and walks out of the kitchen, starting to tidy up. Katherine had asked her a week before if she could take that day off, which hadn't been a problem since Bree could handle it by herself together with the staff. And honestly she wouldn't have quite known what to say to her right now. It was unbelievable what had happened last night but it happened and Bree couldn't stop thinking about it, in fact even when Karl was with her this "morning" after Katherine had sneaked out. (She smiled on that memory, never having imagined before that this would ever be necessary) She likes Katherine a lot and they got so close over all those years, Kath helping her through all the rough times, when Orson was in prison and there've been nobody else around, she was there. Yet she never had thought of her like that before, but now this morning, all she could think, when Karl touched her, was: here is where she had touched her too. She was distracted, and Karl could sense it, but he blamed the hangover and didn't give it more thought. He was very sure about her fidelity towards him and yet didn't take his own very serious, coming late for their dates, leaving early for some business trip or whatever, she'd never know, and he was a free man anyway, she couldn't accuse him, that was the agreement, it started as an affair and it was great, but it would always be only that - a fling. But last night with Katherine, oh god, that was something. That was different. Bree tries to stop herself from thinking too much about it and continues with collecting some plates and table decoration.

* * *

Katherine is late for that book club. Again. It is a rainy day in Wisteria Lane, feels a bit like the hangover she is having herself. It is 20 minutes past one when she steps into the Scavo's house and folds up her umbrella.

"Katherine, you're late" That comes from Gaby, in a half-complaining, half-friendly voice.

"I'm sorry!" she yells in direction of the living room where a few people sit together, drinks in front of them on the couch table. Nice idea. But she had enough of that last night. Oh god, when had she been drunk like that the last time? She can't remember, but she knows, she never really tried to still the pain of Mike abandoning her with alcohol, she knew the downside of it too well from first hand experience on Bree in the past. But it kind of felt good, to let it all go and let that booze comfort and relax her, and then, what happened then, she would've never expected to do what she did last night. Did she kiss Bree out of her drunkenness, or was there something more behind it? The drunken feeling of "to hell with it all" was good, frightening, but good, to stop thinking what others might say and how they might judge her, but today this easy feeling is gone. But still she keeps remembering scenes from the last evening and asks herself what the hell Bree is thinking about it. But, she should concentrate on that book thing now. It's odd enough, Katherine doesn't know who actually got the meetings started again, since from what she heard from Bree, who laughed at the idea and told her, they only had one meeting like ten years ago and now lately a half-hearted attempt some time ago by Gaby, but for her it was more likely a good excuse for a drink. No harm in that, though it is only one in the afternoon.

Gaby raises her glass, making a toast.

"To a children-free afternoon with coffee, martinis and girl-talk!" Tom, who sits in the corner squeezed between Mrs McCluskey and a woman called Kirsten, seems a bit uncomfortable.

"Sorry Tom", Gaby adds.

"Yeah it's fine." he sighs. Lynette had made him the host since she had an appointment she'd forgotten about. "The martinis're fine with me"

Katherine sits down too and asks:

"So, what are we reading here today?", she smiles. She had joined the book club when they reanimated it, but had skipped the last meeting, with the excuse of having the worst headache. Ironic, since she really has it today and was lying the last time, actually not being in the mood for anything after she had run into Susan and Mike in the store before that day. It's just... she can't really avoid them, and she also thought she is over it, but the thought of being rejected still hurted too much. But she remembers very well how Bree had detected her bad mood immediately.

(Flashback)

They were standing opposite each other in the big kitchen, wearing aprons dusted with flour and were kneading dough for cookies on the same pastry board. In the background was some opera music Bree had picked. They were working silently, only Katherine was sighing slightly from time to time. Well, Bree didn't wait too long.

"What's wrong, Kath?" she asked her arrogating, giving her no chance of not answering. She can be insist.

"You'd take 'Nothing' for an answer?"

Bree smiled.

"No."

"Figured." She sighed, let go of the dough and took a seat at the table.

"Well... you know, Mike." What Katherine loved about her friend was that she seemed to be the only one who'd never said "Still?" or "Get over it", but just waited for her to continue talking. Bree sat down next to her.

"I ran into them at the store today. I mean, it was nothing, completey normal, we chatted a bit, and I didn't freak out or anything. But this little voice somewhere in my head doesn't ever stop saying 'That could've been your kind of happiness'. And it whispers in my ear that I am alone, completely alone." Katherine couldn't stop herself from feeling bad. It just doesn't work like that, it doesn't stop like a finger snap.

Bree looked at her with understanding, but she slightly grinned as she meant:

"Actually, I'm a bit glad that you didn't marry Mike." Katherine was stunned now.

"Well, you wouldn't have much time left for our work here. Let alone for our girl-time." She smiled boldly and said:

"Karl is more away than here, and frankly, he isn't the greatest company outside of the bedroom... " Katherine laughed.

"... regarding his choice of music or films, not to mention his dislike of theatre and just real good entertainment."

Just in time, she became aware of the music in the background. Bree closed her eyes as she listened to the climax of the opera duet. It was from 'Lucia di Lammermoor', and the lovers vowed their love for each other before they had to seperate, singing in gentle voices:

_Ah! Verranno a te sull'aure_  
_i miei sospiri ardenti,_  
_udrai nel mar che mormora_  
_l'eco de' miei lamenti..._  
_Pensando ch'io di gemiti_  
_mi pasco e di dolor_  
_spargi un'amara lagrima_  
_su questo pegno allor!_

She smiled contended, and Katherine closed her eyes too, just concentrated on listening. She felt calm, happy to share this with Bree, it was so simple, something simple as music, but it was such a good moment.

"Yeah, you're right" Katherine smirked with a warm smile on her face.

(End of flashback)

Mrs McCluskey now informs Katherine:

"Kirsten had choosen 'Women in Love' by D. H. Lawrence."

So much for stopping to think about last night. Katherine freezes when she hears the title, or is she more blushing? Tom certainly is, probably thinking 'What sort of book club is this anyway?', and Gaby loudly sighs.

"Boy, I remember reading 'Mrs Chatterley's Lover' in high school".

Tom's face gets even darker, reveiling that that title is appearantley familiar to him too. Katherine gasps as she timidly asks, what this book's about. (Tom is waiting for the answer too.) Finally Kirsten tells the two of them that "it's about two sisters and their different husbands. And of course it caused a lot of controversy over its sexual content at the time."

Katherine takes a load off. But, what's the title applying, come on? she thinks. She calms down but wonders anyway if she would have been able to keep a straight face if they would've actually talked about two women in love! She grabs a book from the table and goes through it, while the others start to talk about some chapter or grab their drinks. ... How long is this afternoon going to be?


	4. Where is my mind?

Chapter 4

Katherine sighs. Is this the longest book meeting ever? This afternoon really _is_ getting longer and longer. It started with Kirsten trying to start a serious discussion about the book she picked out (failing miserably, of course), included Mrs McCluskey prattling about her last hip surgery and especially that hot shot doctor who performed it, and is ending now with Gaby and Tom walking on the edge between heated discussions and fraternizing exchanges about parenthood. Loudly, since the martini shaker had been refilled lots of times. Watching these two drinking too much is enough to give Katherine another headache. It has to get five at _some _point! But she is brave, she doesn't run, she stays through it, even now, when Tom all of a sudden remembers the time Gaby had kissed him, and they almost go there again if it wouldn't be for Lynette, who just enters the front door in the right second.

"Hi Tom. How's it going?" she yells in her husband's direction. Mrs McCluskey seems dissapointed. Kirsten and Katherine are just relieved and jump up, not giving Lynette the chance to invite them for another cup of whatever, and Tom turns to Lynette with a somewhat defending voice:

"Honey, we are just exhilarated... because of all the coffee we had" Yeah sure Tom. Lynette's gonna buy that one. She turns to Katherine and Kirsten:

"Oh, don't leave yet! You guys sure you don't want another _coffee_? You can stick an olive in it anyway!" she smirks.

"No Lynette, thanks. I gotta go, I should check on Bree in the town hall, before she starts terrorizing our staff too much" She cracks a smile. "Thank you Tom for inviting me, and let me know the next date, okay?"

"You won't get away with coming late again" Tom smirks. "Say hi to Bree from us!"

"I will" Katherine smiles, says goodbye to the others and finally leaves the Scavo-house.

* * *

Katherine steps onto the street which is still black and damp from the rain showers today. At least they had stopped while she was inside, so she doesn't need her umbrella, she walks and breaths in the fresh air. The cool does well to her head, and she feels better now, here, outside. The rather noisy chattering wasn't that pleasant (yes. Considering her hangover.) but then again it wasn't like she was paying that much attention. Her gaze drifts to Bree's house. The garage is still empty, no sign of Bree's car, she isn't back yet. Katherine thinks about actually driving downtown to meet her there, but it is her day off and they should be finished by now, Bree might probably already be on her way home, and Katherine would walk over to her house later. She crosses the street, shooing a random memory of Mike sitting with her on the steps up to the porch, and she looks down the rather empty Wisteria Lane, while it is getting dark.

At home she starts cooking herself dinner, thinking about some menu for an upcoming event, and looking out the window each time she hears a car passing by. _Now _she is being ridiculous. Why doesn't she wait outside the porch like a maniac right away? Katherine finds herself waiting for Bree to return, and she is getting damn impatient. Because she knows one thing for sure, they really need to talk this over tonight, otherwise Katherine won't be able to find any decent sleep, with that _thing _lingering between them.

* * *

Bree is having a casual getting-to-know-each-other afternoon tea time with two potential clients. It's a young couple, getting married, and they are very vague about their wishes, though Bree is under the impression that it started well and that she has them. But there's no deal without a signature, so she has to keep up the smiling. It isn't hard though, with watching this fiancées, fully in love, how close they are, laughing about the same things, holding hands since Bree got to the table, and just the many times they tenderly kiss, so happy to let everybody around know that _they're_ happy. Was there a hint of cynism? No, Bree stops herself, it's actually really nice to watch, and she trails her thoughts back to her engagement time with Rex while Viola and Jack keep her waiting for an answer. That time she was as happy and hopeful as they are, or was she? And then, Orson of course, That was perfect. But the way it turned out, people can change, and a happy beginning seems to be no guarantee for a happy ending. She couldn't really stay with a man who wanted to force her to love him. Now she is starting all over again with Karl, but there are not too many romantic gestures, at least she doesn't know which are real. Karl turns out to be a great actor. (as many already told her.) Bree watches an infectious warm smile spreading over Viola's face, and Jack touches her cheeks, Bree can almost feel the gentle touch on her own skin, and she suddenly blushes when a warm memory of Katherine's hand returns to her. She clears her throat and focuses on the couple again, or no, better not the loving couple, better to look on the table, on her designs and plans and menu examples, but she kind of sees Katherine's face right now hovering over her papers. How odd.

After the two agree to engage Bree's company for their wedding, she waits for them to leave to take a deep breath. She looks at her hands and arms to distract herself, but suddenly feels soft fingers sliding them down. She looks at her purse, only to remember how it carelessly fell to the hallway floor after she closed the door behind her (them!) last night, and how she was looking for it everywhere earlier today. She stares at the rather dull flower arrangement in the middle of her table, and goddamn, she imagines a sardonic smile on Katherine's lips while mocking it! They really need to talk later.


	5. Come on a my house

Chapter 5

Finally it is dark, night breaks in, another night, oh god the last one wasn't that long aog but it seems to Katherine like ages, when she sneaked out of the blue house's backyard over the fence, into her own garden, being neighbours coming very handy then, or maybe she really will just freak out if she can't talk to Bree soon.  
When she hears a car coming closer and recognizes the searchlights are turning in the direction of Bree's garage, she jumps up. Just to sit down again, don't act so stupid. But she can hear Bree getting out of the car, slapping the car door, and walking into her house. Katherine will give her a few minutes before she will go over there.

* * *

After spending ten minutes of absent-minded rummaging in her clothes in order to distract herself, Katherine finally rushes downstairs and heads for the door. As she steps out her porch and walks down the steps, she realizes in the dim streetlight that Bree walks down her entrance too. She stops. They both stop.

"Bree!"

She smiles as an answer and says:

"I was just coming over to you."

"Me too. Your place or mine?" _Your place or mine_, gosh.

"Yours. I'm bringing you some still delicious leftovers." Bree in fact is carrying a tray covered with foil and smirks in adoration of the food.

"Alright." Katherine swallows and waits for Bree to come up her porch, stepping into the house after her.

She heads for the kitchen, puts off the tray on the cupboard and takes a seat, as usual. Katherine feels unsure of how to start talking. Serious talking. It shouldn't be difficult, they spent a night together, right? But still she can sense that Bree is keeping a distance. Well, _someone _has to get it started... Katherine clears her throat.

"How did it go? Did you get finished with tidying up?"

"Yes. Didn't take long you know. And then I met with the Greenbergs for tea, you remember that fancy place on High street? They _finally _signed the contract! Another relaxing easy-going twenty-somethings wedding coming up!" she smiles.

Bree prattles along just to say something. She suddenly feels horrified of thinking what to say more. She has no idea if Katherine maybe just wants to forget last night ever happened, she hasn't said much yet, and really, shouldn't she be the one to start delicat subjects, as she always is? But maybe not this time?

Katherine is puzzled and tries to read Bree's face which isn't easy if Bree doesn't want you to. She seems in deep thought and stares on the floor. Katherine finally breaks the silence.

"You want a cup of coffee?"

"Please" Bree sighs. They walk to the living room and sit on the couch. Katherine now will just start talking about it, damn it.

"Do you, ehm..." but she's interrupted by Bree _(oh, come on Bree!)_ who's attention moved to the banisters.

"You wrapped up your dress? What's wrong, I thought you wanted to wear it tomorrow night in the theatre too?"

Katherine breaths in, just breaths.

"No. Well I will bring it to the shop first thing tomorrow morning, the zipper needs to be replaced, ehm... it broke last night." Blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Oh" Bree is speechless for a second. But only one.

"You don't have to, let me take a look at it first? Maybe I can fix it too and you won't have to pay the expensive tailoring."

Bree gets up and walks over to the stairs, taking the dress and pulling it out of the plastic cover. Yes. It doesn't look too torn up, she can mend it herself. And it would give her a good reason to stay a bit longer.

"Just give me a few minutes, and your sewing kit." she blinks. "I hope you have some new zippers in spare?"

Katherine hurries upstairs to get it for Bree, so she can _fix her dress_. Bree emptied the couch table and put the dress on top of it. It's an elegant, purple dress, simple but still effective, with gauze worked into the fabric and a nice open neck in the back and front, Katherine looked beautiful in it, Bree thinks. Did she already think the same thought when Katherine stepped out of the changing cubicle in the shop last week? They love to go shopping for new dresses when there's an event coming up.

Katherine watches Bree silently as she mends the dress. It is kind of awkward that nobody says anything, but she's just scared of Bree's reaction anyway. So she stays silent, though it's getting later and later and she definitely will freak out soon.

Bree tries to focus on the dress. Since she offered to fix it she should make it properly, right? Katherine is not talking and Bree's tongue is just frozen too. But, she will be finished soon and then they will eventually _have _to talk to each other if they don't want to just stare again and forever.

After what seemed like an eternity Bree finally takes the dress and raises it to take a searching look. It seems well. Well, it would probably look better if someone was wearing it. Anyway, she could also better check if she sewed it well. She clears her throat.

"I'm done here! Ehm... you think, you can try it on? Just, to make sure it's okay."

Katherine is surprised.

"Yes, sure." And then, she's horrified of the akwardness of the situation. Should she leave the room to change, should she just stay here, next to _her_, and undress... But this thought scares the hell out of her right now. So she grabs the dress from Bree's hand and turns her back to her, but Bree suddenly speaks up, smirking cynically:

"Oh please, Katherine. You don't have to leave the room. We _know _each other."

Katherine freezes.

"Fine"

Having no better idea, she just stays where she is, in the middle of the room, puts the dress on the backrest of a chair, and start unbuttoning her blouse. _Thank god _she is wearing a bra right now. She feels her heart beat raise another round when she pulls of her pants. She wants to jump into that dress as quickly as possible, but no, she doesn't want to let her know, so she acts just calmy, normal, she's taking the dress, stepping into it, right foot, left foot, pulls it up her body, puts the straps over her shoulders and...

Bree watches Katherine as she puts on the dress. But she doesn't want to appear to be staring at her, so she forces her gaze on the couch table, putting back the stuff into the sewing kit, and demonstratively looking out of the window. Katherine shivers a bit, she notices, she nervously slips into the purple fabric, puts the straps over her narrow shoulders, tries to pull the dress straight. She turns to Bree now, who detects such anxiety in her voice.

"Could you... try out the zipper now?"

She walks up to Bree who raises from the couch. She closes the zipper on Katherine's back which works perfectly, ready to be worn on another night out. Bree pulls the fabric on Katherine's waist straight, pulls the skirt down so it's without pleats. And she catches herself resting her hand a bit longer on Katherine's hip than she would on someone else's.

Katherine breaths in, her back is tense. She cannot really think when she's touching her, oh my god. Suddenly she feels the hand slowly moving a little bit, along the shape of her back. She stands complety still, does she even breathe?

Finally she turns around and looks Bree in the eyes, they are standing _very _close but Katherine honestly doesn't give a shit right now about invading her privacy. She can hear her breathe in this total silence, when Katherine says

"Thank you." and keeps looking at her. Bree smiles shyly, the strand of hair behind her right ear falls into her face, and Katherine almost automatically raises her hand to put it back. Bree blushes and it looks just too adorable on her pale cheeks. It is not awkward, not uncomfortable. She slowly, quietly says:

"We really need to talk"

* * *

**(I KNOW. Evil to stop here. But please, everybody, anybody, whoever reads please let me know what you think!! Have a nice sunday!)**


	6. Breathe me

But it wasn't like any of them was actually thinking about talking right now. Katherine new she certainly wasn't.

She inhaled. She was uncertain of Bree's emotions - this woman had always been a master in hiding her true feelings. Especially when she felt they would let her seem vulnerable and unprotected. Why was she always afraid of losing her poise? Sometimes in the past Katherine would've wished that Bree would've been more like the others, allowing them to see her cry, not hiding away her tears in her house or her car, always fighting alone. But suddenly she opened up to her, allowed her to really get to know her, her head and her heart, and let her become a true friend. One from whom you have nothing to hide from. But in just this second, she put up her mask again and didn't let her come through.

Did she, or didn't she? Did she want to kiss her?  
Did she want to touch her? Or was she too afraid of something? Something which not really existed?

It was silent and half dark in Katherine's house.  
Bree took another step towards her. (which was impossible, _right_) Her eyes, her narrow nose, her cheeks and lips were just a fingerbreadth away from her face. Almost touching Katherine's stunned, breathing mouth, but still it wasn't sure it was gonna happen.  
Her lips didn't curl. Her eyes remained the same. Katherine wanted this so badly to happen, she wanted it with the most hidden place of her mind, and there must've been something hidden between those eyes of Bree's as well.

A thousand unspoken things lingered between them when Bree finally, at last, lowered her lips on hers, making her stomach flutter like it never had done before, her heart felt like loosing its attachements and falling to the ground like a feather. She felt the top of her tongue touching her soft lips, her teeth, and closed her eyes to give fully into just the feeling, the sensation of that, to stop thinking, to allow her mind to fly away and lose control of her body.

She felt a warm flush in her side when Bree's hand moved from her hip up her body, touching her arm with her narrow fingers and cool palms, from her wrist up her arm, elbow and shoulder, wandering to her neck, finally making her body shiver uncontrollably, for just one second, for she longed her to continue, _don't stop_, she wouldn't have felt complete anymore if her hands would've left her skin, and her heartbeat hit against her body, she felt her bones and skin on their place, when Bree scuffed the side of her breast as well.

Bree, her kiss was as passionate as Katherine never'd dreamed of being kissed, well not for _real_, this only ever happened in movies, _but here she was! _Bree removed the strap of the purple dress, let it hang over Katherine's shoulder like a teenager would, and did the same with her bra. Katherine blushed so red that Bree really could've taken her for a school girl who is exploring something new with _somebody _new. But at the same time she felt exposed, exploding, with her blood inside her skin pulsating and _yeah_, it was exciting as hell.

Bree started to kiss her new exposed skin and it made her tremble. Here she was, a middle aged woman, housewife, and feeling like 15 again, loving for the first time. At least for the first time like this! Bree kissed her neck, and it felt like the hot breath of a big beautiful animal, her lips touched all the skin the dress was giving away now, whilst Katherine would stand still in complete silence apart from her breathing, and a slight danger of melting away in front of her, her knees floating to the ground. But suddenly she pulled herself together and started to do what she had been thinking of all day long - to touch this woman's skin, her frail arms tucked into her soft cardigan, to let her fingers wander up her neck, her face, the back of her head untying her hair knot, letting her fingers slip through those soft red strands. They felt just like she'd expected them to. Her red fingernails would go over Bree's lax silk blouse, touching her breasts through the _oh so thin _fabric of her lace bra, giving Bree goosebeeps and her breasts tightened up. She was repressing some deep breath which would've come from her insides, her guts and her belly, a sudden lot of air that needed to leave her body quickly.

Katherine opened the tiny shimmering buttons of that blouse, that blouse which she remembered buying with her that saturday afternoon, when it was raining cats and dogs and and Katherine invited Bree to come along uptown for shopping and a coffee and cake afterwards, since she just felt like it. Because she felt so comfortable around her.  
One button after another, cruelly slow, unveiling inch by inch of her pale skin, goosebeeps on her breasts, her shivering chest covered by a wine red bra, and down to her belly button, the pencil skirt Bree must've had chosen to wear for her semi-business tea time with the Greenbergs, she moved her fingertips between fabric and skin and could feel Bree's body breathing, rising and sinking, being so much alive. Their lips met again - and again it felt like the first time, the best time, the sweetest little sin they were sharing here and right now, _oh how shocked the others would be!_ Katherine thought with a mischievous smile. Oh, to hell with any narrow-minded thinking! This is what they wanted and there were no reasons against it. Bree recognized her little smile and grinningly pushed her down, she stumbled backwards and fell onto the soft armchair behind her, landing gently on the cushions, her dress slipping up her thighs. She didn't let go of her lips, slowly opening the zipper of Bree's skirt, feeling a shot of heat going through her body as she pulled it away. Bree's hand went up her legs, pushing up her dress, two lips suddenly leaving her hungering mouth. Her fingers wandered on her back to open the zipper she had closed just two minutes ago, wasn't that ironic? She drew her close to pull the dress over the upper part of Katherine's body, her beating heart and lungs and breasts, Katherine quickly raised her arms to help her. When Bree bowed over her and pressed her lips on her hot forehead, Katherine could smell the scent on her chest, the warm fragrance of a _real woman_, yes they were both women, grown ups, they had lived almost half their lives and they knew how to love, how to live, how to start and to let go. But this was something so new, they began a new chapter, as if their lives had started all over again, Katherine felt so young and unexperienced. She felt like she made love for the first time in her life, and in some ways she did. She breathed in Bree's smell, kissed the tender skin between her breasts, and when she reached back to open her bra, she waited for a moment of hesitation, a sign, that Bree would shiver or be too shy to bare herself so fully, so intimately in front of another woman, in front of _her_, but she didn't, her body said "yes" as much as her eyes and lips and hands were saying it. Katherine pulled away both the blouse and the bra and she suddenly felt so happy, so satisfied, so warm inside. She pulled her close again and let her get rid of her own bra, it made her shiver again with excitement and sweet anticipation. Bree let herself softly fall on her for another long and sensual kiss. Oh, wasn't it true that no man was ever and would ever be able to kiss like _that_!

Katherine's only thought was how sexy this woman was, moving so elegantly, so sophisticated, looking so unobtrusively beautiful. She certainly wasn't perfect, but neither was Katherine herself. Bree didn't look like a young girl, but she brought in this warm and mature charm, it was so relieving to be with someone who was just like her. Katherine felt she could be herself without being worried about wrinkles or flaws, there was no competition, she just felt accepted, and, which was even better, _desired_. Her heartbeat reached the speed of a racer when Bree finally reached for her panties. She had wanted this so much since the first time their lips had touched, but still she felt like she'd almost die of the thought alone. She felt as if she could already burst into flames as Bree's narrow fingers touched her skin, parts of her skin that nobody had touched or, heaven forbid, _seen _for a long time. Well, nobody but her last night, a night whose memories returned to them more and more vivid and quickly. Katherine breathed in and out fastly as Bree's fingers touched the most private _her_. She kissed her more wildly than before, let herself completely go and gasped a satisfied groan into Bree's open mouth, who smiled lustfully in return, purring with satisfaction. Katherine felt the sweat from her hairline trickling down her neck, her skin was so soft and yet tense. When the orgasm hit, her eyes became gleamingly wet and shimmery, as if she was crying, and she really was going through a climax of emotions. Small spots of red appeared on her cheeks, her lips were unclosed so her mouth got very dry and her upper body felt rough when a hoarse groan left her throat.

She kissed Bree between the breasts, a spot of skin which felt as soft and smelled as sensual as she'd always imagined. Katherine pulled her arms around Bree, as tight as she could, her head on her shoulder and her sweaty hair tickling her skin, she felt the other body just like her own, feminine and beautiful. All of a sudden far away outside her windows the headlights of a car passed by her house. The first thing in the outside world she actually recognized since Bree had entered her house this evening. The first thing to catch her attention, but she really couldn't care less...

* * *

**~ Writer's note: ~  
Who was blushing a little bit right now? Raise your hand! Yeah me too! I rated this M now because I don't know how strict those rules are? One thing I do know about writing lesbian stories: it always gets confusing because afterwards you never know who you are reading about with the 'she did this, she did that'! haha. ****This is also the end, because I have no idea wherelse to go with this story! ****Please have mercy if my english isn't a hundred percent correct sometimes... I'm no native! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and following! ~ Me. ~**


End file.
